freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bounty Hunters Guild
Beating Down the Bounty Hunters (to win praise from pirates) Didja ever notice when you were on an outlaw base and scanning the news for some amusing tidbit, that there was an article called "Bounty Hunters: Hated by All"??? Well, it's true folks. The Bounty Hunters are the other side of the coin from the Xenos. Worth noting, they're also the only other faction besides the Xenos that the Zoners seem to care about. Reasons for Beating Down Bounty Hunters First off: every major criminal outfit in Sirius - Corsairs, Outcasts, Mollys, Blood Dragons, Bundschuh, Gaians, Junkers, you name it.. they ALL hate the Hunters. Beating down the Bounty Hunters is easily the fastest way to please the criminal element. It's also incredibly convenient. The game rates destroying the structures of a faction as more important as far as rep-boosting goes than shooting down their fighters. Sheffield Station in the Manchester system has four storage depots floating outside within one kilometer of the station. Each one has four containers on it... with loot including hydrocarbons, optical chips, and H-Fuel. Best of all, the containers respawn on the depots every time you dock and re-launch. With Birmingham Station only one lane away, you can launch, zip in, destroy some containers, zip out, dock, and repeat until you've got the rep you want. If you want to dump the optical chips, you can take them to Leeds (one jump away) and sell them for $440 credits a shot. Not shabby! When you've reached max level, if all the factions are friendly, things can get a bit boring. Having the Bounty Hunters as an enemy can be a lot of fun! They're everywhere from the New York system to the Edge Worlds - spicing up your boring cargo smuggling with the screams of a "lawful" pilot burning in his or her cockpit! Considerations Beating down Bounty Hunters makes the various House Police and Military ships more hostile. If you plan on picking on the Bounty Hunters, it's a wise idea to choose one criminal faction from each House to pick on as well, to balance out your relations with the House police. Hey, can't spoil that Cardamine run to Planet Manhattan by having the Liberty Police hostile! Bounty Hunter ships in the Edge Worlds, like Omicron Alpha and Gamma, are quite powerful, packing Class 9 weapons. A flight of eight Hammerhead fighters at a Jump Hole in one of these systems can ruin one's day. It is strongly advised that if you're intentionally hunting the hunters, that you make friends with the Corsairs and the Outcasts. Besides which... those guys have the best gear! Bounty Hunter Friends Bretonia Armed Forces Bretonia Police Daumann Heavy Construction Kruger Minerals Kusari Naval Forces Liberty Navy Liberty Police Liberty Security Force Rheinland Military Rheinland Police Zoners Any Way You Cut It... The Bounty Hunters are a good choice for a beatdown faction. If you're merely trying to rep up with the various criminals, the Sheffield run is the way to go. If you get tired of constantly fighting Bounty Hunters, go to Colorado or Hudson and beat the snot out of the Xenos... just remember to pay off the Zoners every once in a while, and they'll look the other way! Tarmustdie 05:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Old Text Moved From Bounty Hunters Overview The Bounty Hunters Guild started and is still headquartered in Texas, but has spread over Sirius. They are a security-aligned organization allied with authorities, meaning they are primary enemies of the criminal guilds of Sirius. This enmity is further enhanced by the fact that many or most Bounty Hunters are in fact former criminals, hired for their knowledge of criminal workings including the extensive Jump Hole network. They have even been sighted in the home systems of Outcasts and Corsairs. Equipment They are a common faction possessing their own line of ships, all named and designed after fish (Piranha, Barracuda, Hammerhead). Bounty Hunter weapons are known for having the longest weapon range on average, coupled with decent projectile speed, making for improved accuracy and a slight edge. In terms of pure damage-per-second (DPS) Bounty Hunter weapons -- named according to a martial tradition incorporating elements of American frontier history (Gunslinger, Brave, Buckshot, etc) -- lose out clearly to criminal groups but have a slight edge on Inner House and other Civilian selections. The Piranha is somewhat subpar when considered alongside other Light Fighters of its class, especially the Dagger, due to slightly inferior maneuverability and a larger-than-average physical profile from the side. The converse is true of the Barracuda, perhaps the best of the Heavy Fighter class due to its superior maneuverability. The Hammerhead has the same edge in maneuverability but lacks the ability to mount Class 10 weapons, and possesses lighter hull armour than its peers, thus placing it clearly one echelon below the top 3 VHFs. Tar Note: This stuff was on a page called "Bounty Hunters" - that page will now be a redirect page to "Bounty Hunters Guild" (there can be only one!). Not sure who wrote this stuff, but it was pretty good; might want to add it to an article comparing ships. Stored here for now. Tarmustdie 16:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC)